


Face off

by Rosewing789



Series: Linked Universe [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Blue is struggling, Crack, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewing789/pseuds/Rosewing789
Summary: Blue battles a Karen.
Series: Linked Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830298
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Face off

Hyrule City was a bustling metropolis that moved at the speed of sound. There was never a moment of quiet. That was especially true of the Starbucks on 46th street. In that store, four brothers and the two owners worked tirelessly. Everyday was a new challenge with new obstacles to overcome. Today, one of the workers was extremely frustrated.   
“Excuse me! I ordered my grande caramel frap ten minutes ago! Why isn’t it here by now?” Some teenager in a sweatshirt demanded.   
“Listen lady, do you see how many people are in here right now? Sit down and wait.” Blue grumbled.   
“What my coworker meant to say, is that while we are working very hard, there are a lot of customers right now so you will have to be patient with us.” Green corrected with a fake smile. “Keep it together man.” Green muttered at Blue while going to work on another latte.   
“Do you want to take the register then?” Blue jeered.   
“Hell no! It’s your turn.” Green reminded.   
“Worth a shot.” Blue muttered. The next hour passed fairly quickly and there wasn’t another incident until a particularly problematic customer walked in.   
“Can I have a venti 9 shot, 1 pump mocha, nonfat, no whip, with exactly 4 shakes of cinnamon stirred?” The customer ordered. “Sure, you want a gold leaf with that?” Blue mumbled under his breath.   
“I’m sorry what was that?” The customer questioned loudly.   
“What’s your name?” Blue sighed.   
“Karen, with a C and two Rs.” Carren replied. Blue snorted. “What’s so funny?” She asked obnoxiously.   
“Nothing that concerns you.” He replied.   
“You know, you’ve got a lot of attitude mister. You could be nicer.” She criticized.   
“Yeah and you could stop holding up the line, but we can’t all get what we want.” Blue sneered.   
“You know what? I want to speak to your manager.” Carren demanded. Behind Blue, Vio snorted.  
“Well, it’s your lucky day. You’re speaking to him. How may I help you?” Blue snarked. “This is ridiculous! I’m leaving!” Carren whined.   
“Good riddance!” Blue smiled as she stormed out of the store.   
“You could have just gotten the manager.” Vio pointed out.   
“Yeah, but that was way more fun.” Blue smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to post something quick for Blue week on the LU discord.  
> Not really LU related but has the colors in it.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
